This general service project provides diagnostic support for all research protocols conducted by the clinical sections of the National Eye Institute and other Institutes requiring assessment of visual function. Psychophysical and electrophysiological techniques are used to detect and quantify vision loss due to disorders of the ocular media, uvea, retina, optic nerve, and central visual pathways.